


Getting To Know You Better:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Tale Of Two Dannys: [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Farmer’s Markets/Farmer’s Market, First Dates, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Reagan & Danny meet up again unexpectedly, & happily, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Danny “Danno” Williams/Danny Reagan
Series: Tale Of Two Dannys: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988758
Kudos: 1





	Getting To Know You Better:

*Summary: Reagan & Danny meet up again unexpectedly, & happily, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was at **_Harper’s Market_** , The Annual Farmers’ Market, He was doing his shopping that he needed to do. It was nice to chill out, & not worry about work. He had no idea that he is about to have a pleasant surprise, & it was perfect timing. He was gonna meet the man from the luau, & he hopes that it will turn to be something more.

Meanwhile, Danny Reagan was doing the same thing as the blond. This **_was_** the _perfect_ vacation, Even though he hates to admit it to anyone, & himself. He thought about the blond, & hopes that he would find him again, while he was there. He sighed, & refocused on his task at hand, cause he was hungry, If he doesn’t eat, He will be cranky.

“Here you go, Detective, The finest tomatoes of all of Hawaii”, The Usual Clerk, Anna, said, as she hands him over a bag. The Shorter Man smiled, & said, “Thank you, Anna”, He left the booth, & went on his way. He wanted to check out the veggies that is on sale for the week, cause he needed some of them too. The Former New Jersey Native was on a mission, & nothing _**will**_ get in his way of it.

It was just a stroke of luck, that they met in the middle of the Vegetable Aisle. “Hey, You”, Danny said with a smile, as they faced each other. “Right back at ya”, Reagan smiled bigger, as he met him halfway. “I was wondering if you would love to have lunch with me, I think that I should get to know you better, Is that okay ?”, Danny asked hopefully.

Reagan smiled, & was touched that the blond wanted to know everything about him, & his life. For the first time, He is happy, & glad to be in a relationship again, since his wife had died. He **_will do_** anything to keep the relationship great, & fresh, cause he doesn’t want to be sad anymore. “It sounds great”, & they paid for their purchases, & headed for **_Tropics_** , so they can officially start their outing, & getting to know the other better.

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant, They were shown to the best table, cause Danny was a regular there. Reagan was impressed with how much pull, & connections that the shorter detective has. The couple was enjoying their lunch, & just relaxed around each other, As soon as they hit the parking lot, Reagan couldn’t resist kissing him, til they were breathless. “My place, 8:00 ?”, Danny nodded, “See you then”, Reagan texted him his address of his rental, They went on their separate ways with smiles on their faces, Reagan finally felt the hurt going away, as he drove away.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
